helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
② mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~
|producer = Tsunku |Last = Cutie Queen VOL.1 1st album(2006) |Next = 3rd ~LOVE Escalation!~ 3rd album(2008) }} ② mini ~Ikiru to Iu Chikara~ (②mini～生きるという力～; ② mini ~The Power Called Living~) is ℃-ute's second album. It was released on April 18, 2007 in two editions: regular and limited. Although it is only a mini album containing five tracks, it is still considered to be their second album. The album reached #21 on the Oricon weekly charts and sold 9,338 copies. Tracklist CD #That's the POWER #Bokura no Kagayaki (僕らの輝き; Our Radiance) - Umeda Erika, Okai Chisato & Arihara Kanna #Disco Queen (ディスコ　クイーン) - Nakajima Saki & Hagiwara Mai #Tsuugaku Vector☂ (通学ベクトル☂; School Commute Vector☂) - Suzuki Airi #Natsu DOKI Lipstick (夏DOKIリップスティック; Summer Heart-Pounding Lipstick) - Yajima Maimi Limited Edition DVD #JUMP (Close-up Live Ver. at Nihon Seinenkan) #Jacket Satsuei Making (ジャケット撮影メイキング; Jacket Photoshoot Making Of) Featured Members *Umeda Erika *Yajima Maimi *Nakajima Saki *Suzuki Airi *Okai Chisato *Hagiwara Mai *Arihara Kanna Album Information All Lyrics and Compositions: Tsunku #That's the POWER #*Arrangement: Yuasa Koichi #Bokura no Kagayaki #*Arrangement: Ogura Kenji #Disco Queen #*Arrangement: Tanaka Nao #Tsuugaku Vector☂ #*Arrangement: Hirata Shoichiro #Natsu DOKI Lipstick #*Arrangement: Yamazaki Jun Concert Performances ;That's the POWER *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Natsu Aki ~Cutie JUMP!~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute ;Bokura no Kagayaki *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & 9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2009 Haru ~AB℃~ *2010nen Hello Pro Egg Norimen Live 2gatsu - Sengoku Minami *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *Solo Live 2011 Vol.1 ~Kaisha de Odottemita!!~ Live in Heaven - Okai Chisato *Solo Live 2011 Vol.2 ~Hanzomon de Odottemita!!~ - Okai Chisato *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *℃-ute Concert Tour 2014 Haru ~℃-ute no Honne~ *Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2014 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ *Hello! Project Hina Fes 2015 ~Mankai! The Girls' Festival~ *Kobushi Factory Live Tour 2015 ~ The First Ring! ~ - Fujii Rio *℃-ute Concert Tour 2016 Aki ~℃OMPASS~ *Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ - Umeda Erika, Okai Chisato, Arihara Kanna *Okai Chisato FC Live ③ ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2013-2018~ - Okai Chisato ;Disco Queen *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *Cutie Circuit 2007 ~MAGICAL CUTIE TOUR & 9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit ~Voyage à Paris~ *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ (part of a medley) *Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute ;Tsuugaku Vector☂ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ - Umeda Erika, Arihara Kanna *℃-ute Concert Tour 2008 Natsu ~Wasuretakunai Natsu~ *2009 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 4gatsu ~Yokohama HOP!~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2009 ~FIVE~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *Berryz Koubou & ℃-ute Collab Concert Tour 2011 Aki ~Berikyuu Island~ (part of a medley) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Hello Pro Kenshuusei *℃-ute Cutie Circuit 2012 ~9gatsu 10ka wa ℃-ute no Hi~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ *Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ - Tsugunaga Momoko / Kumai Yurina / Fukumura Mizuki *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour 2015 Haru ~The Future Departure~ (part of a medley) *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ (part of a medley) *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Zepp Tokyo / Namba Hatch~ *Suzuki Airi 1st LIVE ~Do me a favor @ Nippon Budokan~ *Okai Chisato FC Live ② ~Katte ni Hello Pro 20 Shuunen Omedetou! 2007-2012~ - Okai Chisato *Suzuki Airi LIVE TOUR 2018 "PARALLEL DATE" ;Natsu DOKI Lipstick *℃-ute Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~Golden Hatsu Date~ *℃-ute Live Tour 2007 Aki ~Houkago no Essence~ *Hello! Project 2009 Winter Wonderful Hearts Kouen ~Kakumei Gannen~ *Buono! Live ~Rock'n Buono!~ 2 - Suzuki Airi *Hello! Project 2010 SUMMER ~Fankora!~ *℃-ute Concert Tour 2010 Natsu Aki ~Dance Special!! "Chou Uranaito!!"~ *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" *9→10 Shuunen Kinen ℃-ute Concert Tour Haru ~The Future Departure~ (part of a medley) *Country Girls Live Tour 2015 - Yamaki Risa *℃-ute Concert Tour 2017 Haru ~℃elebration~ (part of a medley) *Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2018 SUMMER ~ONE FOR ALL~ *Yajima Maimi Solo LIVE 2018 ~Yajimans Dai Shuugou!~ Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 9,388 Trivia *This album does not feature any singles. External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: That's the POWER, Bokura no Kagayaki, Disco Queen, Tsuugaku Vector☂, Natsu DOKI Lipstick Category:2007 Albums Category:C-ute Albums Category:7 Members Line-Up Category:C-ute DVDs Category:2007 DVDs Category:Mini Albums